


Who Knew

by detafo



Category: Chryst, DJ Ashba - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, Rockstars From Mars, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detafo/pseuds/detafo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2007, started out as a challenge!fic from a friend. Dj Ashba is bored out of his mind while Nikki Sixx is away on tour with Crue and James Michael is off producing an album. He goes out to get wasted and meets up with Chryst, the bassist from a little known rockband, Rockstars On Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

“God dammit!” DJ Ashba muttered as his online opponent managed to snooker him yet again at Internet Pool. “How does this guy do it?” He ground his teeth, irritated, as he lit a smoke and inhaled deeply. Suddenly a window popped up with the all-too-familiar message chime on AOL. DJ groaned. Please don’t be another irritating fan… he thought, clicking on the rapidly blinking box. The message box contained a bombardment of questions from someone only known as Angajua. DJ chose to ignore them, closing the box and clicking the ‘away’ button. He did not need anyone from the inner recesses of America Online to be talking to him. Especially with the way he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Sighing, he clicked open a window and brought up MySpace, his only proper online vice. Even if it was only to surrender himself to approving or denying friend requests and stupid comments, at least it was a time killer. God, it was boring when Nikki was away. There was very little to do to inspire DJ’s imagination. James was working on one for Hilary Duff’s new albums and most of his friends were away for the summer, being anywhere but at home. He sighed. Even Tiffany was away, spending the weekend in Vegas on a photo shoot for Playboy. DJ had opted not to go because he thought he’d get some quality writing done. Fat chance. _Face it, DJ… there’s nothing to do here, go out and get wasted._    
  
Sighing, the guitarist went upstairs to change out of the ratty old shirt he’d been wearing for most of the day. Changing into a Black Sabbath shirt, he wrapped his customary bandana around his head, grabbed keys, wallet and phone, before making his way to his car.   
  
Driving down Sunset Strip, he pulled into the underground car park of a club and went inside. The speakers were pounding out the latest music as he entered. Pushing his way to the bar, he ordered a Jägermeister and watched the patrons of the club bump and grind against each other to the best of the music. DJ’s ice blue eyes scanned the club, wandering over each patron, appreciating the fair amount of skin that was being shown tonight. A couple of girls on the other side of the room giggled and waved at him as he lifted his glass to them and nodded, smiling.  
  
“Ashba!” Came a voice from behind him. The guitarist turned around to the owner of the voice to see his friend, Alicia Moore, or as better known to her fans, Pink. He grinned and returned the hug that she threw at him.  
“Hey kid.” He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “How’s it going?”  
“Forward, sideways, backwards and up.” Alicia winked. “What about you? Haven’t seen you in ages.”  
“That’s because you’ve been on tour and I’ve been stuck in a studio with Sixx for the last couple of months.”  
“Well, I’m here, you’re here.” She smirked.  
“Yeh… where’s Carey? I thought you two were joined at the hip.”  
“Oh, he had to go visit his family.” She shrugged. Her eyes slid to the young man standing beside her, somewhat shyly. “Oh, yeh… DJ, this is my friend, Chryst. Chryst, this is DJ…”  
“Hey, Chryst.” DJ smiled.  
“Hi.” The younger man smiled, the lights bouncing off his many facial piercings. DJ quickly ran his eyes over the taller man, eyes stopping on the netting shirt that he wore, showing off the demon-winged skulls tattooed across his chest, the tight black jeans and the belt with the silver star buckle looped around his waist. Chryst averted his eyes and looked around the club and Alicia laughed.  
“Don’t get all shy on me, now, Chryst. Come on. Let’s get some drinks and find somewhere to sit.”  
“Somewhere where we’re not signing fucking autographs for everyone.” DJ muttered, just loud enough for his two companions to hear him and laugh. Alicia nodded.  
“Deal.” They grabbed their drinks and she lead the way through the crowd to an empty booth.   
“So how’s touring for you, Pinkie?” DJ grinned as Alicia made a face at the name.  
“Oh, you know… long, tiring… extra nights being booked everywhere. I was lucky to get these few days off. I’ve spent the last three days sleeping, then Chryst here calls me up and asks if I want to hang out with him.”  
“Yeh, my band practice was cancelled because our singer got completely wasted and tried to smoke cat food.” Chryst said. DJ snorted.  
“Who’s your singer?” He asked.  
“London LeGrand.” Chryst said, taking a swig of his beer. DJ burst out laughing.  
“Oh, yeh. That sounds like London, alright.” He grinned. “I can see him doing that.”  
“You know London?” Chryst asked, surprised.  
“Oh, yeh.” DJ smiled. “When Nikki and Tracii were putting together Brides, they asked if I wanted to be a guitarist for them. I had to refuse, though. But I do work with Nikki now.”  
“Yeh, him and Sixx have this new studio company.” Alicia butted in. “Really good, too. Makes me want to record there, but you know… LaFace won’t let me.” She grinned.  
“Wow.” Chryst smiled appreciatively, his black-lipsticked lips parting slightly to show his teeth, white and glowing in the black lights that strobed the club. The sight left DJ fascinated.  
“Oh, God damnit…” Alicia hit her forehead. “Listen you two, I’ve got to go. I promised Carey I’d be home by ten so he could ring me.”  
“And I thought our little Pinkie could never be pussy whipped.” DJ grinned, sliding out of the booth so that she could escape unhindered. “Okay, Lici, you take care.”  
“Don’t I always?” She laughed, giving a hug to both men and waving to them as she downed the last of her drink. “Keep each other company, boys. I’ll call you sometime when I’ve got time off.”  
“You better!” Chryst called, smiling. DJ slid back into the booth and looked around at the club.  
“So, Chryst… what instrument do you play?”  
“I’m a bassist.” Chryst replied. “I already figured you’re guitarist.”  
“That obvious, is it?” The guitarist laughed. “Ah, well…” He averted his eyes for a minute, taking in the bassist’s long legs, his tattooed arms, the many facial piercings again. Chryst returned the favour, studying DJ’s arm tattoos, his minimal, yet effective, piercings, his ice blue eyes.   
 _Don’t try it, Chryst… This guy just screams ‘straight’._ Chryst sighed. That always seemed to be the case these days… all the good looking guys were either taken, handicapped, or straight. He took another swig of his beer and stared around at the club bartenders. No one even slightly good looking tonight.   
DJ sculled the rest of his Jäger and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You want another drink?” He asked.  
“Uh… yeh.” The bassist smiled. “Jägermeister…”  
“Okay.” DJ grinned. “Finally… someone who appreciated Jäger as much as I do.”  
Chryst laughed. “Well, it’s great for getting pissed on, that’s for sure.”  
DJ nodded in agreement, chuckling, before going to get the drinks. Chryst watch him go, eyeing the guitarist’s ass appreciatively.  
  
When DJ returned, Chryst averted his eyes again, not wanting to make the older man nervous. He didn’t want to make a bad impression.  
“So, who else is in your band?” DJ asked, setting down the glass of Jäger in front of him.   
“Well, there’s me and London, plus Barby, Jack and Matt.” Chryst said, glad to have a different conversation to the one that was running through his head. “Barby’s the drummer, and both Jack and Matt are guitarists.”  
“Cool.” DJ smiled. “So, you got any recordings yet?”  
“No, not yet… just our inane practice.” Chryst grinned. “Sometimes I think we’re just pretending to be a band.”  
DJ laughed. “Well, that sounds like fun… everyone needs a dream… and pretending to be a band is half way to fulfilling that dream.”  
“Sounds like a proverb or something.” Chryst smirked. “But a good one. So… you work with Nikki Sixx, huh? Must get to rub shoulders with the high majesties of the music industry.”  
“Sometimes.” DJ agreed. “Usually me and Nikki just bitch and moan about rock royalty. Nikki usually gets online and bitches to me about Tommy and Vince and their stupid antics.”  
Chryst laughed. “London’s told me stories that Nikki’s apparently told him about Tommy and Vince. But then, London’s almost always fucked up… he could be lying.”  
“More than likely. You’d have to run it by Nikki to see what was truthful and what wasn’t.”  
Chryst fell silent for a minute, his eyes scanning around the bar, stopping on DJ, making a mental picture of him. DJ, wondering why he wasn’t feeling as uncomfortable under the bassist’s stare as he thought he should be, stared right back at the younger man with interest. He unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips, watching as Chryst took a sip of his drink. A drop of Jäger clung to the bassist’s lower lip, before slowly rolling down to settle on one of his many lip piercings. Before DJ realised what was happening, he was reaching out and tentatively wiping away the drop of alcohol.  
Chryst, although surprised at the sudden contact, didn’t shy away, looking at DJ, his brown eyes wide and slightly surprised. DJ bit his lip and sat back against the cushions.   
“Uh… sorry.” He muttered.   
“No… it’s alright.” He said, a slight smile on his pale face. “Really… it’s okay.”  
DJ looked up again, tongue playing over his lip ring. “Uhm…” He averted his eyes again, his hands rolling the glass between them. Chryst put a hand on DJ wrist, causing the guitarist to stop rolling the glass.  
“Really, don’t worry about it.” He ran his thumb over DJ’s inner wrist reassuringly. “You don’t need to be scared of me.”  
“I’m not scared!” DJ said, looking up quickly. “It’s just… you know… I’m not…”  
“Neither am I.” Chryst said earnestly. “I’m bi, DJ, I’m not going to take any offence.”  
DJ sighed, not sure whether to be relieved or not. “You mean you like both guys and girls?”  
“Sure. Why not have the best of both worlds?” The bassist smiled. “It’s more fun to surprise people with too.”  
“I guess…” DJ went back to chewing his lip. “What… I mean… you know… I’ve often wondered…”  
“What it’s like to be with a guy?” Chryst smiled at DJ’s tentative nod. “It can be fun… why?”  
“I… I dunno… guess I’m curious, that’s all.”  
Chryst chuckled. “Well, you know. It’s okay to be curious. Otherwise how would you find out about stuff?” He reached under the table and placed a hand on DJ’s knee. The guitarist jumped slightly, but didn’t pull away. “You curious enough to find out what all the fuss is about?”  
“Uhm… I guess…” DJ looked at the ice cubes resting at the bottom of his empty glass. Chryst followed his gaze.   
“Let’s have a few more drinks… we’ll talk some more.”  
“Okay…” DJ smiled as the younger man got up to order two more drinks for them.   
  
Three hours later, Chryst and DJ stumbled out of the bar, clinging to each other for support. DJ having organised to pick up his car when daylight broke again, hailed a cab, successfully avoiding stumbling over the curb and kissing the pavement. Chryst got in first, followed by DJ and the driver looked at them expectantly.   
“Where to?” He asked gruffly. He reminded DJ of Chewbacca from _Star Wars_ , with scruffy long dark brown hair and an untrimmed, badly kept beard and moustache.   
“Uh…” DJ looked at Chryst. Chryst smiled and gave the driver his address in Covina.  
The drive to Chryst’s house was a long, rather quiet one, interrupted only by the radio playing different songs by artists that not even DJ had heard of. Chryst kept his hand reassuringly on DJ’s knee, keeping the guitarist calm.  
  
Parking outside Chryst’s apartment building, the bassist handed the driver some money as DJ got out. Getting out of the cab, he led the way up to his apartment. DJ waited, his nerves calmed sufficiently by the copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed at the club. He followed Chryst inside and looked around in wonder. The walls were covered in artwork- paintings, charcoals, drawings.   
“Who did all these?” He asked, studying one simply named “Luciferi”.   
“Me.” Chryst said, setting his keys in the small dish on the sideboard.   
“It looks… wow…” DJ studied the artwork as much as his alcohol addled brain would allow before turning around to find Chryst right behind him. The taller man smiled and kissed the guitarist softly. DJ pulled away first, not sure how to proceed. “Uhm… you know… I’ve never… you know, done this before.”  
“That’s okay.” Chryst smiled. “Come on.” He took DJ’s hand and led him to the couch, knowing it would be less pushy than going straight to the bedroom. And they could work their way there later, anyway.   
  
Chryst had poured another drink for them both and he motioned for DJ to sit down. DJ held his glass loosely, feeling the effects of the alcohol relax him. Chryst traced a finger over the older man’s hand and up his arm, leave a trail of goose bumps in his wake. DJ shivered and looked up at the taller man, biting his lip. Chryst smiled, leaning down to kiss his neck gently. DJ fought not to moan, his hand clenching into a fist as he felt the multitude of lip piercings scrape gently against the tattoo on his neck. Chryst chuckled, sucking at the guitarist’s neck softly, trailing a hand up to hold DJ’s head to keep the older man from squirming. “Relax…” He whispered, and DJ jumped at the feeling of cool breath hitting his neck. As he fought to relax, Chryst’s hand trailed down to his hip and worked its way under the Black Sabbath t-shirt, tracing small spirals on DJ’s stomach. The guitarist groaned, his eyes closed and his teeth biting his lip a little more firmly.  
“Oh God…” He gasped suddenly, feeling Chryst’s hand press gently against the bulge that was so obvious in his jeans. He opened his eyes to look at the bassist questioningly. Chryst only smiled gently and kissed his lips, waiting for the guitarist to sigh before slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
DJ put the glass down before he dropped it, making use of his free hand and stroking Chryst’s groin. The younger man groaned into the kiss, pressing against DJ’s hand.  
“Oh, God…” He moaned, pulling away from the kiss. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”  
“Yeh…” DJ said breathlessly as Chryst pushed him down onto the couch, pushing up his shirt to stare appreciatively at the ravens tattooed on the guitarist’s chest. He traced softly over each of them, making DJ squirm, before bending down to lick and suck suggestively at the older man’s nipple. DJ moaned slightly, arching his back against the couch, not noticing as Chryst swiftly undid his jeans and slid a hand into his boxers, stroking him softly.   
“Holy fuuuuuuuuuck…” DJ groaned, tossing his head from side to side. “God… please… Chryst…”  
Chryst sat up and chuckled. “Like that, do you?” He asked suggestively, squeezing DJ’s balls in his hand. DJ could only whimper in response as he arched up again. Chryst watch the squirming man before him and chuckled, shimmying down and wrapping his lips around DJ’s cock.  
“Aaaah!” DJ cried, propping himself up on his elbows so as to watch the younger man work on him. Fascinated, DJ began to rock his hips to the opposite rhythm of Chryst’s lips. Chryst raised his head.  
“Lift your hips…” He said breathlessly and DJ did so, hoping in doing so, Chryst would go back to sucking him off. Chryst pulled DJ’s jeans and boxers down and threw them on the floor. Lowering his head again, he continued his ministrations, running his hands up and down DJ’s thighs as he did so. DJ whimpered a little louder, rolling his hips in time with Chryst’s motions. Chryst ran his fingers down DJ’s inner thighs, stopping his work on DJ’s cock only long enough to wet his finger with saliva. Pushing one black nail polished finger slowly into DJ’s ass, so only the tip of his finger breached entrance, he dragged his teeth gently over DJ’s cock. DJ grabbed at Chryst’s hair, almost finding it hard to breathe as one hand slowly pushed a finger into his ass, the other hand fondled his balls and Chryst’s mouth worked on him thoroughly. He whimpered again, grinding his hips back onto Chryst’s finger, trying to deepen the penetration. Chryst chuckled, raising his head and looking at the guitarist.   
“Not so bad, is it?” He said, pushing his finger further into DJ’s ass.  
“N… N… N-no…” DJ managed to stammer, still writhing under the bassist’s fondling. Suddenly, both hands left him, leaving him feeling empty and incredibly horny. He opened his eyes to see Chryst standing beside the couch, slipping out of the netting shirt and undoing the belt around his waist. Chryst smiled reassuringly at him as he slipped his black jeans off. DJ gulped inwardly as he saw Chryst’s cock. He almost put Tommy Lee to shame. Almost.   
Chryst seemed to sense his discomfort. “We don’t have to, you know…”   
“No… I want to.” DJ said, his own voice surprising him. Chryst smiled and climbed back on the couch, picking up a small ceramic bottle and opening it, pouring some of the liquid onto his hand and rubbing it over himself, before pouring some more working it into DJ’s ass. DJ had kicked off his sneakers and socks, biting his lip in anticipation, moaning at the feel of Chryst’s fingers in his ass. Chryst smiled and leaned forward to lick his chest, running his tongue down to circle DJ’s navel, before lifting each of the guitarist’s ankles over his shoulders.  
“You want me to stop, just tell me.” He said seriously. DJ half-nodded, not really hearing him. Anticipation roared in his ears as he felt his thigh muscles stretch as Chryst brought them up. Positioning himself, Chryst slowly and carefully pushed into the older man. DJ kept his eyes squeezed shut and he gasped as pain seared through his body. Chryst stopped and leaned forward and kissed him. “Just relax… relax, DJ…”   
DJ’s body began to relax at the soothing sound of Chryst’s voice and the bassist kept pushing into him slowly, rocking slowly at first, but gathering momentum as he felt DJ relax even more.   
The guitarist’s moans were soft and breathy, his breathing shallow and quick. He opened his eyes and watched Chryst rock against him, filling him with every thrust.  
“Oh, God…” He moaned, feeling his cock being crushed between their bellies and he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. “Please… make me come, Chryst… please.”  
Chryst grunted softly, seizing DJ’s lips into a fierce kiss, rocking faster, one hand sliding down to pump DJ’s cock in unison with his rocking. Feeling DJ drawing closer to orgasm, he felt sweat create a fine sheen on his forehead as DJ’s muscles squeezed around him.   
“Oh, fuck…” He panted. Feeling himself almost at the edge, he bent his head slightly so that he could bite DJ’s nipple. DJ let out a harsh cry and came across Chryst’s hand and coating his stomach with a hot, sticky mess. Feeling DJ’s muscles seize was all Chryst needed and he groaned, coming fiercely in DJ’s ass, before collapsing against the older man, panting.  
DJ had his eyes shut, panting frantically, trying to get over his powerful orgasm. Feeling Chryst kiss him softly on the mouth, he returned the kiss, feeling fatigue overcome him and his eyelids becoming heavy.  
“Glad you experimented now?” Chryst whispered in between kisses and nuzzling the older man’s neck.   
“Hell yeh…” DJ breathed, catching the young bassist’s lips in another long, satisfied kiss. “Thanks…”  
“No need to thank me…” Chryst grinned sleepily. “I should be thanking you.”  
DJ chuckled. “Okay…” He yawned. Chryst pulled the warm blanket up over them both and settled into DJ’s warm embrace. He kissed the guitarist once more, listening to the guitarist’s breathing deepen and even out, before dropping off into a deep slumber.


End file.
